


skeleton keys

by sugaquills



Series: all the ghosts that haunt me [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confused Nico di Angelo, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, hades is an awful parent, lapslock, nico's oddly soft for a death child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaquills/pseuds/sugaquills
Summary: no matter how much nico dislikes it, he must perform his duties as a child of hades.





	skeleton keys

hades cannot interfere with the affairs of mortals -- such is the case of all the old, weary gods, whose names and faces are slowly forgotten with every passing day. it is the duty of their children to carry out their will and hold their memories close, no matter how unwilling they are to do so.

 

* * *

 

nico di angelo is a child of hades. it is in his veins, both a blessing and a curse for one so young. but nico accepts it: it is in his veins to be a child of hades, and it is in his blood to do his bidding. so he does.

he gets the sacrifice for the dead. a couple of happy meals scattered in a pit, washed away with litres of coke -- standard routine, really -- followed by a quiet chant in a half-forgotten language.

the ghosts come slow and steady, wisps of smoke drifting up and forming the image of a young couple.  _amy and rory pond,_ he thinks,  _or at least it should be._

and it is. nico's got the ghost of a 40's couple held on loose strings, except that's not really what they are. they're in definite 21st century clothing, which should be impossible. he likes it.

"so," nico says conversationally. "i'm nico di angelo. and you're impossible."

amy pond laughs.

 

* * *

 

will solace is a son of apollo who is in love with a son of hades. it is uncoventional, yes, but they love each other and that is all that matters. 

it does, however, cause a few problems whenever they leave camp. this is one such instance.

they've been targeted by a monster of some name he can't remember and really doesn't care about, not with nico in his arms and blood on his chest. blood. so much blood. will stumbles away from the pile of gold dust on the floor, towards anything that might keep them safe for just a while. towards anything that might keep _nico_ safe, because nico deserve to live. nico's in no condition to do anything. 

so will drags him into a police box parked on the top of a hill -- weird, he thought they could only be found in the uk -- and he begs for help.

he gets it.

 

* * *

 

the doctor is strange. he both looks and acts like a five-year-old trapped in a twenty-year-old's body, but something weary in his eyes tells will that he's so much older than that. and he has companions that nico knows.

he only sees them once as they leave. there is something familiar about the ginger with a temperament like fire and the blond who cools her to ration.

nico wonders what it is.


End file.
